nostradamusfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nostradamus en la cultura popular
Nostradamus, autor francés del siglo XVI, y sus "escritos proféticos" se han vuelto un argumento frecuente en la cultura popular mundial de los siglos XX y XXI. Además de ser el sujeto de cientos de libros (de ficción y no), la vida de Nostradamus ha sido descrita e imaginada en algunas películas, y su vida y profecías continúan siendo un argumento interesante para los medios de comunicación y entretenimiento. En la era de Internet, se han difundido bromas o cuartetas alteradas en el estilo de Nostradamus que han circulado en cadenas de e-mail. El ejemplo mejor conocido concierne el ataque contra las Torres Gemelas de Nueva York destruidas en los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001. Interpretación de las cuartetas por autores modernos Louis Pasteur (por Ovadson) El biólogo francés Louis Pasteur descubrió los gérmenes comunes que se encuentran en el medio ambiente y en las levaduras e inventó la pasteurización de la leche. Hombre muy estimado por sus contemporáneos, de él pensaban y piensan los seguidores de Nostradamus que la palabra «pasteur» era una indirecta para indicarnos su nombre, aunque se percibe sin dificultad que dicha palabra se traduce directamente como «pastor». Un autor, Ovadson, sostiene que Nostradamus nos da la fecha casi precisa de la fundación del Instituto Pasteur, afirmando que el último gran ciclo lunar de la astrología comenzó en 1535 y terminó en 1889, un año después de la fundación del mismo instituto, en 1888. No resulta muy claro a qué se refería Nostradamus con eso de será deshonrado por otros vientos, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que se refiriera al desarrollo de la guerra bacteriológica. Más probablemente se refiere a la profanación de su tumba durante la ocupación alemana de París. La Primera Guerra Mundial (por De Fontbrune) Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial se usaron gases tóxicos que se condensaban como lluvia amarillenta o blanquecina cremosa, parecidos a la leche, como en la batalla de Ypres (Leper), donde se usó el gas mostaza, que tenía una elevadísima letalidad. Las batallas más importantes en Francia (por ejemplo: las de Marne, o la Batalla de Verdún) se combatieron a lo largo de un frente que tenía en su centro la antigua ciudad de Reims. La mayor parte de las batallas no dañaron las ciudades importantes que estaban lejos del frente (excepto París, bombardeada por el cañón «Gran Bertha» o algunas pequeñas partes de Londres, incendiadas por bombarderos ligeros), pero causaron la muerte de muchos jóvenes soldados. En las guerras anteriores, combatidas según el código de caballería y con el acuerdo del rescate económico de los nobles prisioneros, los ejércitos eran dirigidos directamente casi siempre por los reyes o príncipes de estos reinos. En la Primera Guerra Mundial, la artillería de larga distancia y los proyectiles químicos mataban indiscriminadamente, por lo que ningún rey encabezó estos ejércitos. Napoleón Bonaparte (por Anatole Le Pelletier) Pau, Nay y Loron, tres ciudades del sur francés, pueden anagramar sus nombres en Napaul(e)on Roy. Napoleón Bonaparte no descendía de ninguna línea dinástica de sangre, ni siquiera indirecta o colateralmente y aunque fue un revolucionario republicano, como buen meridional nepotista intentó fundar su propia línea dinástica. El que fuera comandante de artillería de la Ecole d'Artillierie Royale puede que fuera simbolizado como «fuego». Tras ganar muchas batallas, los soldados de su hermano José Bonaparte fueron vencidos por las tropas anglo-hispano-portuguesas de Sir Arthur Wellesley, primer Duque de Wellington, quien logró bloquear el primero, gracias a líneas fortificadas y a artillería naval, la avanzada francesa en Dinamarca y después defendió Lisboa y derrotó a Napoleón cerca de la de Pamplona. Al mismo tiempo, la Grande Armée fue derrotada, tras la desastrosa campaña invernal desde Moscú. Napoleón Bonaparte llegó a ser Jefe de Armada tras el «Reinado del Terror» durante la fase final de la Revolución francesa, después de una brillante carrera como comandante de artillería en el asedio a Tolón y como general de las fuerzas revolucionarias que protegían la plaza de París. Napoleón conquistó la parte norte de Italia, expulsando a los dominadores austríacos gracias a las batallas de Solferino, Dego, Millesimo, Cairo Montenotte y Cosseria y puso fin a la independencia de la República Veneciana (que en su estandarte tenía el león del evangelista San Marcos) cediéndosela a los austríacos. En el siglo XIX, habrá en Francia un Napoleón II (aunque apenas pueda gobernar) y un Napoleón III. Adolf Hitler (por John-Charles De Fontbrune) : *(El original tranner se puede traducir como atravesar un río) El nombre Hister ha sido ligado por parecido fónico con el de Adolf Hitler, un hábil orador elegido Canciller de Alemania en 1933, tras la retirada del canciller Hindenburg, que, a pesar de ganar las elecciones presidenciales de 1932, abandona por su avanzada edad y su precario estado de salud. Como Ister también es conocido, en griego antiguo, el río Danubio, pero los nostradamianos insisten en que el Danubio atraviesa Austria, cerca del lugar natal de Hitler (Braunau am Inn), a orillas del río Inn, pocos kilómetros antes de desembocar en el Danubio. El "grande que se hará llevar en la jaula de hierro" del tercer verso podría ser Benito Mussolini, capturado en Dongo, cerca del lago Maggiore, fusilado después de ser capturado y colgado en ganchos de carnicería junto a su compañera, Clara Petacci. Se interpreta la primera línea como una referencia a las batallas peleadas a la orilla de los ríos, especialmente contra las hordas de rusos no muy bien aprovisionados de comida, quienes se lanzaban sobre las poblaciones alemanas para alimentarse y después violar a las mujeres. La cuarta línea ejemplifica el reclutamiento de jóvenes que defendían los más "sencillos" confines occidentales sobre el río Rin. La variante rien (nada) en vez de Rhin podría subrayar la vacuidad de la ideología nazi, la larga espera por el enemigo anglo-americano (que tras la invasión de Normandía, había sido frenado por el fracaso de la operación paracaidista "Market-Garden") o el total aniquilamiento de muchas ciudades alemanas, como Hamburgo, Dresde, Colonia o Düsseldorf (estas dos últimas, a orillas del Rin). Algunos críticos señalan que en los tiempos de Nostradamus, "Germania" se refería a regiones del río Danubio que actualmente no son contiguas a la moderna Alemania. El Papa Juan Pablo I (por Renuccio Boscolo) Esta cuarteta frecuentemente se pone en relación con el papa Juan Pablo I, Albino Luciani, y su muerte después de un pontificado que duró menos de un mes lunar. Tal vez sea el «de medietate lunae» (de la media luna musulmana) de la profecía de san Malaquías. El papa Luciani era de verdad muy admirado por su gentileza y simplicidad, aunque también otros "papas elegidos" podrían ser enmarcados por esta profecía. La utilización de la palabra esleu podría servir como alusión a un eslavo. Soudain podría indicar veladamente al cardenal Ángelo Sodano, su posible "gran elector". 1999 (varios autores) : C10, Q72 : (En) el año mil novecientos noventa (y) nueve (nuevo?) séptimo mes, : Desde el cielo vendrá un gran Rey del terror, : Resucitará un gran Rey de Angoulmois (2), '' : ''Antes y después Marte reinarà en buenahora. : (2) Angoulmois puede referirse al condado francés de Angouleme, cuna de la casa real Valois, o tal vez ser anagramado como "Mongoulais", que indicaría proveniente "de Mongolia". La X.72 es una de las más famosas predicciones de Nostradamus, frecuentemente interpretada como la profecía de un gran desastre o la aparición de un terrorista en julio del año 1999. En las noticias de ese mes podemos solo recordar la muerte de John Kennedy Jr.. (omissis). La fecha y momento descriptos podrían hacer referencia al ascenso al poder de George W. Bush, famoso por iniciar la Guerra contra el Terror. Marte, o sea el legado de Bush (las guerras "contra el terrorismo" en Irak, Afganistán, Yemen y ahora Libia) siguen presentes hoy como durante su presidencia. Todos los mandatarios y jefes de estado que Bush visitó durante su mandato, coinciden en asegurar que su principal rasgo era su obsesión enfermiza con el tema del terrorismo. "Curiosamente el nombramiento de Vladímir Putin como Primer Ministro ( C.VIII-c. 15) vino dado entre dos eclipses de sol (11-07-1991 y 11-08-1999), fechas claves para Rusia ante su Imperio, que se confirmó en la C. X-72, al dilucidarse el año 1999 y el mes de septiembre (11-S, 11-09-2001) y el rearme total de Rusia, por el entonces presidente ruso Dmitri Medvédev y su Primer Ministro Vladímir Putin (23-04-2009), tras entronizarse como líder asiático al unificar el criterio militar de la OTSC y la OCS (13-10-2007) y realizar su primera guerra fuera de su propio territorio el día de la inauguración oficial de los Juegos Olímpicos de Pekín (08-08-2008), contra la ex-república soviética de Georgia. Nostradamus parece tratar de una extraña coalición entre eslavos rusos, chinos y musulmanes que atacarían a Israel. En la actualidad, el Occidente aún no se ha atrevido a atacar a Irán por la cuestión nuclear por dicho motivo, su alianza con China y Rusia, en la que cabe también Corea N. e incluso Pakistán. Todo esto se encuadra dentro de un contexto posiblemente nostradamico, maxime cuando recientemente el Secretario General de la OTAN Rassmusen (14-10-2010) propuso ante la reunión preparatoria con los Ministros de Defensa, la Cumbre próxima en Lisboa, prevista para noviembre. También se renunció a retirar las armas nucleares sitas en territorio europeo, en una clara violación del Tratado INF firmado por Ronald Reagan y Mijail Gorbachov en 1987, y que Vladímir Putin puso en duda en 2007." O sea, que el gran rey de terror anunciado en esta cuarteta correspondería a la llegada del Anticristo profetizado en la Biblia (Ezequiel cap.38 Y 39 "La llegada de Gog y Magog" y Apocalipsis o Libro de la Revelación, capítulo "Las Dos Bestias" (El "oso ruso" y el "Dragón rojo" Chino). El Rey Francisco I de Francia se llamaba en el original francés François de Valois-Angoulême, siendo descendiente de estas dos casas nobiliares. Por esto también podríamos suponer que se trate del nacimiento de un personaje que renovaría la Monarquía francesa Otros sostienen que Nostradamus estaba dando los primeros avisos de los ataques del 11 de septiembre, dado que el mes de septiembre era originariamente el séptimo mes del calendario Juliano. Dicen que "Mongolia" se aplica a la extensa área alrededor de Afganistán y que el "Rey" es nada menos que Osama bin Laden. Marte podría ser interpretado como la guerra (o como la paz en los años 90 y la sucesiva guerra en Medio Oriente después de los ataques) o podría referirse astronómicamente a la proximidad orbital del planeta Marte en agosto de 2003. El año 1999, si se aplica a los ataques del 11/9, parece ser un error astronómico. (Eclipse total de Sol del Milenio 11-08-1999) Algunos lo han interpretado como un error intencional (o tal vez un error mecánico de la esfera armilar de Nostradamus) y que el descarte de dos años se debe atribuir o a la órbita de Marte, (su perihelio coincidió con el inicio de la operación "Tormenta y Pavor" sobre Irak el 20-03-2003, o tal vez a divergencias en el determinar la verdadera fecha de nacimiento de Jesús (su fecha real de nacimiento está entre el -6 a. C. y el año -2 a. C. el año 0 es un convencionalismo, puesto que el año de defunción fue el 29 o 30 d. C. NOSTRADAMUS Y EL ASTEROIDE AN10 1999 Centuria X Cuarteta 72 El año mil novecientos noventa y nueve siete meses, Del cielo vendrá un gran Rey de terror: Resucitar el gran Rey de Angolmois, Antes después Marte reinar por dicha Nostradamus nos habla de algo que vendrá del cielo y que provocará gran terror entre los humanos. ¿Que puede venir del cielo que provoque tanto temor entre la humanidad? Un asteroide. Cuando los astrónomos descubren un nuevo asteroide el nombre que le ponen es el del año en que ha sido descubierto. En 1999 astrónomos descubrieron un asteroide que se acercará peligrosamente a la Tierra en el año 2027 y en 2039. Asteroide que lleva por nombre 1999 AN10. ¿Nostradamus nos está dando el nombre del asteroide en su cuarteta y nos dice que se va a estrellar contra la Tierra? ¿ Nos está diciendo que después de la caída del asteroide la guerra reinará felizmente? (Marte dios de la guerra en la mitología romana) Nostradamus escribió sus cuartetas en francés, si observamos atentamente la primera línea de la cuarteta original, se puede traducir por "El año 1999" y al mismo tiempo nos está dando el nombre del asteroide "El an 1999". Century 10 Quatrain 72 L'an mil neuf cens nonante neuf sept mois, Du ciel viendra un gran Roy d'effrayeur. Resusciter le grand Roy d'Angolmois. Avant apres Mars regner par bon heur. También observamos que Nostradamus ha incluido la cuarteta del asteroide en la décima (10) centuria dándonos más pistas sobre el nombre completo del asteroide que en un futuro impactará contra la tierra. Asteroide an10 1999. Centuria I Cuarteta 69 La gran montaña redonda de siete estadios, Después paz, guerra, hambre, inundación. Rodará lejos abismando grandes regiones, Aún antiguas, y gran fundación. Montaña redonda se refiere a la forma que tiene el asteroide y nos dice el tamaño , siete estadios. El estadio es una unidad de longitud romana equivalente a 134 metros. El tamaño total que nos da para el asteroide es aproximadamente de mil metros , la misma que tiene el asteroide 1999 AN10. Nos dice en la cuarteta que antes de la caída del asteroide habrá paz pero después vendrá la guerra y que la caída del asteroide provocará inundación, de esta forma nos está diciendo que caerá en el mar, abismando (inundando) grandes regiones. Centuria II Cuarteta XVIII Nueva y lluvia súbita, impetuosa. Impedirá súbitamente a los dos ejércitos: Piedra, cielo, fuegos hacer la mar pedregosa, La muerte de siete tierra y mares súbitamente. En esta cuarteta nos habla de una piedra que vendrá del cielo y hará la mar pedregosa. La caída del asteroide en el mar conseguirá desplazar el agua provocando un tsunami dejando al descubierto el fondo marino viéndose hasta las piedras que hay en él. (Haciendo la mar pedregosa). En el apocalipsis de San Juan también se habla de la caída de un asteroide en el mar. "El segundo ángel toco la trompeta, y como una gran montaña ardiendo en fuego fue precipitada en el mar; y la tercera parte del mar se convirtió en sangre y murió la tercera parte de los seres vivientes que estaban en el mar, y la tercera parte de las naves fue destruida" (Apocalipsis 8:8,9) ¿Dónde caerá el asteroide? Nostradamus nos dice que caerá en el mar provocando una ola que inundará grandes regiones. Solo hay que buscar alguna cuarteta que nos hable de una ola de grandes proporciones. Creo que la cuarteta es la siguiente: Centuria VIII Cuarteta XVI En el lugar que Hierón hizo su nave fabricar, Tan gran diluvio será tan súbito, Que no habrá lugar ni tierras donde refugiarse, La ola subirá Fesulano Olímpico Hierón II, rey de Siracusa (265-215 a. C.) mandó construir un navío con el cual ningún otro pudiese competir, y en efecto, fue tan grande que no se halló en toda la Sicilia un puerto que pudiese contenerlo y lo entregó cargado de trigo como regalo a Ptolomeo III en Alejandría. Fesulano: Faesulae, Fiesole, es una ciudad de la provincia de Florencia, en la Toscana, Italia. Se encuentra a 8 km de Florencia en una montaña (346 m). En esta ciudad encontramos perfectamente conservado un teatro romano. ¿Que puede provocar un diluvio tan súbito del que nadie pueda escapar? ¿Que puede provocar una ola de semejante magnitud que vaya desde la ciudad de Siracusa (Sicilia) hasta la ciudad de Fiesole al norte de Italia? ¿El impacto de un asteroide en el mar y el tsumani que va a provocar? Centuria II Cuarteta 16 Nápoles, Palermo, Sicilia, Siracusa, Nuevos tiranos, fulgurantes fuegos celestes: Fuerza de Londres, Gante, Bruselas y Susa Gran hecatombe, triunfo festejar victoria. En esta cuarteta Nostradamus nos vuelve a nombrar la ciudad de Siracusa junto a fuegos celestes y gran hecatombe. Juan Carlos de Madrid NOSTRADAMUS Y LA SEXTILLA NUMERO 27 Sextilla, 27 Celeste feu du costé d´Occidente, Et du midy, courir jusqu´au Levant, Vers demy morts sans poinct trouver racine Troisème aage, à Mars le belliqueux, Des Escarboucles on verra briller feux, Aage Escarboucle, et à la fin famine. Celeste fuego del lado de Occidente, Y del mediodía, correr hacia el Levante, Gusanos medio muertos sin encontrar raíz alguna Tercera edad, a Marte el belicoso, Carbúnculos se verá brillar fuego, Edad carbúnculo y al final hambre. Si nos fijamos atentamente la sextilla número 27 y la centuria X cuarteta 72 prácticamente hablan de la caída de algo que viene del cielo y de que Marte (la guerra) reinará felizmente. En la sextilla incluso nos habla de "la tercera edad de Marte el belicoso" una forma de hablarnos de la tercera guerra mundial. Century 10 Quatrain 72 L'an mil neuf cens nonante neuf sept mois, Du ciel viendra un gran Roy d'effrayeur. Resusciter le grand Roy d'Angolmois. Avant apres Mars regner par bon heur. Centuria X Cuarteta 72 El año mil novecientos noventa y nueve siete meses, Del cielo vendrá un gran Rey de terror: Resucitar el gran Rey de Angolmois, Antes después Marte reinar por dicha. Nostradamus nos da el nombre del asteroide que caerá en la tierra en un futuro. Asteroide an10 1999. "L'an mil neuf cens nonante neuf". El año del primer acercamiento de este asteroide a la Tierra es 2027. Es curioso ver como Nostradamus ha colocado la sextilla en el número 27 el mismo año que ese asteroide se acercará a la tierra. Si leemos el número 72 al revés aparece el número 27. Juan Carlos de Madrid El ataque a las Torres Gemelas de Nueva York (11 de septiembre de 2001) : C6, Q97 : Cinco* y cuarenta grados el cielo quemará, : Fuego se acerca a la gran ciudad nueva: : En un instante una gran llama dispersa saltará, : Cuando se querrá hacer prueba de los Normandos. : *(Cinco tal vez podría referirse al número de terroristas en cada : avión, además del número proyectado de aviones para secuestrar) Después de los eventos del 11 de septiembre de 2001, muchos nostradamianos recordaron esta cuarteta. Declararon que la latitud de "cinco y cuarenta" así como la gran "ciudad nueva" se pueden aplicar a Nueva York. Los críticos señalan como Nostradamus se equivocó con latitud, porque Nueva York se encuentra muy debajo del 41° paralelo. Además, la palabra "cité neuve", ciudad nueva, es el nombre de una ciudad francesa que por coincidencia se encuentra en la misma latitud. "Hacer prueba de los Normandos" se interpreta en muchas maneras; "Normandos" se puede aplicar a los residentes de Norteamérica, Inglaterra, o Francia. Un lector italiano sostiene que hay que mirar hacia Palermo, en Sicilia, donde justo en el 2001 se realizaban test sobre el ADN de los cuerpos de los Re Svevi, normandos, que están sepultados en una catedral. Referencias a Nostradamus y personajes cercanos en la ficción En el cine: * The Man Who Saw Tomorrow de Robert Guenette, comentado por Orson Welles * Nostradamus (film del 1994) con Tchéky Karyo, F. Murray Abraham, y Rutger Hauer * La Reina Margot (1994)''con Isabelle Adjani, Miguel Bosé, Daniel Auteuil y Virna Lisi... (Describe la Matanza de San Bartolomé, la vida de Catalina de Médicis y su hija Margarita de Valois) En Televisión: *En la serie Reign con Toby Regbo, Adelaide Kane, Megan Follows y Rossif Sutherland En los videojuegos: * En el videojuego ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, se dice que el Conde Drácula resucitó en 1999. * El League of Extraordinary Minds, un juego de MindEverest, preparado para SmartTV, hace referencia a una poesía profética, ficticia de Nostradamus, clasificada en una centuria del siglo XII. * En el videojuego Empire Earth, en la campaña, en una misión, utilizas a un profeta llamado Nostradamus. En libros: * La Estrella de Babilonia (Barbara Wood): Historia de ficción que menciona la supuesta vida que Michel Nostradamus llevó en Agen. En caricaturas: * En CatDog, hay un personaje que hace parodia llamado Nostratonti, que supuestamente predijo el nacimiento de los protagonistas y otras profecías. Enlaces externos * Nostradamus: The Man Who Saw Tomorrow (1981) Bibliografía Bibliografía nostradamica recomendada * R. Baschera, E. Cheynet, '' Il Grande Libro Delle Profezie'' (MEB) 1995 * Boscolo Renuccio, Nostradamus, l'enigma Risolto (Mondadori), 1988 * De Fontbrune Jean-Charles, Los cometas y las profecías, (Martínez Roca), 1986. * Ionescu Vlaicu, Nostradamus Aveva Ragione, (Corbaccio) * Lemesurier, Peter, The Nostradamus Enciclopedy ISBN 0-312-19994-5 * Leoni Edgar, Nostradamus and his Prophecies, (1961, r.2000) ISBN 0-486-41468-X * Patrian Carlo , Le Profezie, (Mediterranee), 1978 * Ramotti O. Cesare, Le Chiavi di Nostradamus, (Mediterranee) 1987 * Ramotti O. Cesare, Nostradamus: El código que abre los secretos del principal profeta, ISBN 0-89281-915-4 * Ruzo Daniel, El Testamento Auténtico de Nostradamus ISBN 970-05-0770-X * Manuel Sánchez, Caesarem de Nostradamus 2005 ISBN 978-84-935672-1-7, 2ed 2012 ISBN 978-84-95919-83-0 * Manuel Sánchez, Nostradamus: Camino hacia el Apocalipsis, 2011, ISBN 978-84-95919-68-7 * Manuel Sánchez, Cronología Profética de Nostradamus. Tomo Completo - 1500/2050, 2016, ISBN 978-8-491-40720-1﻿ Bibliografía histórica recomendada * Anthony Beevor, Berlín: The Downfall, 1945 (Berlín: La caída, 1945) * Varios autores, Historias Secretas de la Última Guerra, pub. por Selecciones del Reader's Digest. * Wulff, Wilhelm Theodor, Zodiac and swastika; how astrology guided Hitler's Germany, Pub. Coward, McCann & Geoghegan. New York 1973, (ISBN 0-698-10547-8) Voces relacionadas * Nostradamus * Vaticinios de Nostradamus * Viaje en el tiempo Enlaces externos * (en inglés) Mitos urbanos: falsas predicciones nostradamicas de los ataques del 11/Sept Fuentes * Categoría:Interpretaciòn de Nostradamus Categoría:Nostradamus Categoría:Cultura popular